


一石兩鳥

by pleurer



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Birthday Party, Chinese Language, Crack, M/M, illustrated fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: Hua Cheng surprises his boyfriend on his birthday.
Relationships: Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	一石兩鳥

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormySocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/gifts).



> I've never read this novel in my life.
> 
> This is all based on my elementary-school level knowledge of Chinese. I have no idea what Google Translate will turn up. Hopefully it doesn't destroy the nuances of my very well thought-out plot.

【鞋臉的生日】

“鞋臉生日快樂“ - 花城說。 

”花城 為什麼你躲在蛋糕裡“ - 鞋臉驚訝的說。

”因為我想要給你一個禮物 但是我沒錢“ - 花城說。

”呢麼，我的禮物是什麼“ - 鞋臉說。 

”你可以吃蛋糕 和吃我! 一石兩鳥！！“ -花城說

“哇 你好聰明· 你是一個很好的男朋友，我愛你” -鞋臉說。

之後他們就·。。 **床上運動**

**the end**


End file.
